


Shane Walsh Reader Imagines Collection

by captaincastle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, F/M, SHANE WALSH APPRECIATION, Zombie Apocalypse, and i'm here to do that, because we all need to love on this deputy more, shane is a flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: I'm 100% here for Shane Walsh and there is not enough fic of him bein a sweetheart. So I have come to fix that. This is a little collection of prompts I've been sent on tumblr. Some are ZA some are Non-ZA





	1. Are you wearing my shirt?

It’s rare when you wake up before Shane. The man is always up and around before you have even cracked an eye open. But this morning, you’re awake first. And you take this opportunity to look at him while he sleeps. Soon he’ll have to get up and get to work as one of the leaders in your little camp. 

You met Shane after…everything happened. Your car was in the traffic pile up near Atlanta when you saw Atlanta being bombed. Your car was right next to Shane’s car. Lori and Carl were with him, and you’d known Lori from before. You developed a crush on Shane rather quickly, and Lori kinda pushed the two of you together when she realized your crush. 

Most everyone in the camp knew about your crush before you even realized it yourself, and everyone else knew before Shane did. At least he didn’t let on that he knew. 

You had the habit of quietly and shyly following him around. You just wanted to be near him in case something bad happened at first because he made you feel safe. But the more you were around him the more you began to fall for him. You hung on his every word as he spoke, and your eyes lit up whenever he was nearby. You always laughed at his jokes and you generally felt giddy around him. You tried to hide it. But there was just something about him that drew you to him. You just felt safe around him. You didn’t know what you were doing. This new world was insane and you were scared, and suddenly being around him, you weren’t scared. 

The first and only time he called attention to you staying close to him is when you think he realized that you were in love with him. And it wasn’t too much longer after that he realized he felt the same. So here you are months later, curled up on a little cot inside a cozy tent. 

He’s asleep on his stomach, one arm is draped over you and the other is hanging over the side of the little cot - just below his hand was his shotgun on the floor. You felt his fingers twitch on your skin and it gave you a chill. You snuggled closer to him as it was a little cool this morning and he was warm. Your forehead was just under his chin and you could feel his stubble. You smiled against his neck and were just so happy to have this moment. You heard voices and movement outside and sighed because you knew this happy little moment would be over soon. You’d have to get up and so would Shane and you weren’t ready to leave the safety of his arms. 

Shane stirred and when he woke he tightened his arm around you. He didn’t say a word, he just squeezed. 

“I don’t wanna get up.” you groaned. 

“Me neither darlin’.” he replied with a sigh. He was exhausted. He sat up and ran a hand through his dark hair. He looked down at you with a sleepy and smirky grin. He leaned down and wrapped both arms around you and kissed your lips hungrily. He placed hot kisses all along your jaw and bit down on your neck and sucked a hickey into your skin. 

A couple months ago you would’ve been embarrassed if the others had seen a hickey on you, but now everyone knew that you and Shane were a couple and no one paid any mind. At first you got teasing grins and smirks from the group - Shane included. But now it was commonplace. Love is so important in this world, and you think everyone is happy to see that you have found it with Shane. He’s so good to you. He’s a handful, but he really is so kind. You admire his passionate personality so much. 

His passion this morning though is going to keep you from getting ready if he doesn’t stop what he’s doing. 

You groan louder than you meant to as he continues to kiss your neck. 

“What, does that feel good?” he purred into your skin and you were writhing below him. You whined out his name and felt your cheeks get hot. The others in the camp were awake, they would hear. 

You jump when you hear someone call for Shane. 

“Be right there!” he answered back. He kissed you once more and stood to quickly get dressed. 

When Shane walked out of the tent, you felt a cool breeze blow in. This was when you realized you didn’t have a good jacket. It was just now beginning to get chilly in the mornings and you knew that meant fall and winter would be approaching. 

So you put on your only long sleeved shirt, and grabbed Shane’s denim button up shirt so you could have layers. You finished getting ready and stepped outside into the cool morning air. 

You walked over to grab a plate of breakfast and took a seat among some of the others. Shane was on the other side of the little camp counting ammo you guessed. When he turned around and saw you were out of the tent, he came over to you. He tilted your head back and gave you a deep kiss. 

“Are you wearing my shirt?” he whispered as he pulled away. Your cheeks flushed as you nodded. “You are so damn cute.” he whispered. He straightened back up and put his police cap on his head. He squeezed your shoulder as he walked by. “Save me a seat and I’ll come join you once I get done here.” 

A few moments later when he was done with the ammo he came back over to get a bite to eat. When he walked over, you stood up. 

“I don’t wanna take your seat.” He said seeing you stand. 

“It’s ok.” you shrugged. 

“Where will you sit?” he replied, and you blushed already at what you were about to say. He saw your cheeks get pink, and he grinned and sat down, and pulled you down into his lap. 

“I like the way you think girl.” he said with a chuckle and held you tight. You saw the smiles from the others in the group as they watched the two of you. You had to laugh because this world you lived in was horrible, but as long as you had Shane with you, you knew you would be ok.


	2. I've never seen such gorgeous eyes before

It’s hot. It’s hot and sticky and gross. But you can’t complain. You’re safe for now. The little group you have been with since the beginning of it all is staying on a farm with a little family. They seem nice only they don’t really let your group inside much, so you’re stuck outside.

And it’s really hot.

Even while you’re wearing shorts, a tank top, and your hair is in a bun on the top of your head, you’re still hot.

Still at least you’re in the shade. You’re with Carol and Lori hanging some laundry on the clothesline. You make casual small talk with them, you enjoy their company.

Your heart breaks for Carol as you talk. All of you had lost family and friends when everything happened. But this was the first taste of losing someone after things happened. You watched Lori and Carl get Rick back. And you had found love with Shane after. But Carol, she lost her daughter, and there wasn’t much hope she would make it back. You almost felt guilty that you had Shane, and Lori had found her husband again, because here was Carol who had lost everything. 

Carol seemed as cheerful as one could be in this situation, and she had just asked you a question, but you didn’t hear it.

Shane and Rick were walking up the road from out looking for Sophia in the woods.

You and Shane had met on the highway the night Atlanta was bombed. And not too long after that a relationship formed and you were deeply in love with him. And you are still very infatuated by him. Your cheeks flushed pink as you watched him walk up the path. Several of the buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned and his chest was sweaty and you couldn’t help but stare a little. You saw the glint of his 22 necklace shine in the sun. When he spotted you and looked your way, you felt your cheeks darken from pink to red. You assumed Lori and Carol were watching this whole thing, but you didn’t dare tear your eyes away from Shane who was making his way towards you. They were in fact watching you, with little grins on their faces. Rick was behind Shane, he couldn’t see Shane’s face, but he could see your red one.

Shane took of his police cap and wiped his brow before he got to you. He shoved his hat in his back pocket and dipped under the clothesline to get to you. By now your heart was racing with anticipation. He grinned and placed a hand on your cheek. He was holding his shotgun in his other hand, but he stuck that hand out towards Rick and handed him the gun – all while he leaned in to kiss you. Rick actually chuckled out loud, but mostly just rolled his eyes. When the gun had been handed off Shane’s other hand went to your other red cheek.

He deepened the kiss and opened his mouth a little and you were blushing furiously now, knowing that Rick, Lori, and Carol were standing right there.

“What was that for?” you asked sheepishly when he pulled away.

“Sometimes I just can’t control myself when around you.” he winked and smacked you playfully on your butt as he walked past you. He took his gun back from Rick and the two of them went to check ammo, you guessed. Your mind was a little clouded currently.

Lori and Carol snickered rather loudly and you bashfully hid your face in your hands. When you looked up, Shane had turned around, and threw another wink your way. You smiled and you didn’t know if your face could get any redder.

“Did you see those eyes Lori?” Carol asked, teasing you.

“Looks like that man is in love with you, y/n, and trust me I know. I’ve known Shane for a long time. He’s never had that look in his eye before.” Lori said nonchalantly.

“I’ve never seen such gorgeous eyes before,” was your answer, to which they both smiled and laughed at your mushy response. “do you really think so?” you asked, once Lori’s comment sank in.

“He can’t stop looking at you.” Lori replied. Her and Carol were facing towards where Rick and Shane were, your back was to him. Quickly you glanced behind and you saw him looking at you. When you turned he quickly turned his head, but you saw it. He had put his cap back on, but you still saw his eyes.

Later that night when you all ate dinner with Hershel and his family, you saw it. You were sitting next to Shane, of course, but you saw the look in his eyes when he spoke to you.

You and Shane had been together for only a short amount of time, but now that you were looking for it, you saw it. You’d always just seen the passion and the glint of mischief in his eyes. But now that you were looking you saw the love and affection for you in his big brown eyes.

You laughed at yourself inside for thinking something so cheesy, but Lori was right, Carol too. You didn’t know why you didn’t realize it sooner, but Shane Walsh was in love with you.


	3. I need to see you smile

It’s late when you hear Shane’s keys in the door. He’s late getting home tonight, later than usual. 

You’d already eaten and you’re currently curled up on the couch watching a movie on tv.

Shane walks in, and immediately you can tell something is wrong, besides the fact it is dark outside and his shift ended hours ago.

“Shane?” you sat up and spoke his name. He didn’t answer. He didn’t even turn to look at you. You watched him put his keys on the hook, and set his gun down on the table by the wall in the living room.

When he finally turned to look at you, his eyes were heavy with fear and sadness.

“Shane? Honey what’s wrong?” you started to stand but before you could, he was leaning down and in your arms giving you a tight hug. He sniffled, and whispered that he loved you in your ear. You pulled away and held his face in your hands. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed heavily, and sat down next to you on the couch.

“You’re scaring me.” you touched his arm to get him to look at you.

He slid off his shoes and turned to lie down on his back on the couch. His head resting in your lap and his feet propped up on the arm rest. You looked down at him, his eyes looked so sad.

“Rick’s been shot.”

You gasped and your hand flew to your mouth. “What happened? Are Lori and Carl ok? Are you ok?” your hands went to his chest as if to check and see if he was hurt.

He reached up and took your hand in his and squeezed. “I’m not hurt. He got shot. Lori and Carl are at the hospital right now with him.”

“We should go. We need to be there for them.”

“Just got back from there. Wanted to give them space. Lori seemed pretty shaken.”

“Did he have surgery?”

“He just got out when I left. He hasn’t woken up. Doctors think he might be in a coma.”

“Oh no. Poor Rick. Poor Lori. Poor Carl!” Tears welled up in your eyes thinking about their little family. Thinking about how their world was rocked today. It was a little too close to home for you. You knew the Grimes very well. And Shane could have easily have been shot today. It was a horrible feeling to be feeling. You felt sick with worry for Rick, but you were relieved Shane was ok.

Your hand squeezed his hand that was still holding yours, and your other hand began to comb through his hair. He closed his eyes as exhaustion took over. 

The two of you sat like that for a long time. Your fingers combing through his hair, your nails scratching lightly. He was breathing calmly, your hand was on his chest and you could feel his chest rising and falling as he breathed. You honestly don’t know how long you stayed like that.

It was when Shane yawned you realized the two of you should probably go to bed.

“What was that for?” Shane spoke finally, when he saw you smile.

“What?” you replied looking down at him.

“That little smile.”

“Oh.” You giggled. “Your yawn was just really cute.”

He smiled at your response and it was the first big smile you’d seen from him since he’d gotten home.

“Do that again.” You whispered.

He rose an eyebrow in response.

“Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.” After you said that you could actually see his eyes soften and his heart melt, and sure enough a little grin appeared on his lips. The small grin turned into a big smile.

You leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Wait,” he said when you sat back up, “Come back.” He reached his arms up and pulled you down to him. “C’mere darlin’.” He whispered right before his lips touched yours.

When the kiss broke, Shane looked at you, exhaustion all over his face. “Let’s go to bed.”

You nodded, and Shane stood, you followed.

When you got to your bedroom, you reached out for Shane.

“What’re you doin’ girl?”

“Hold still,” you giggled. Your hands went to his chest, and he gave you a knowing look. You began to unbutton his uniform shirt. You slid it off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. You faintly heard his badge make a clinking sound as it hit the ground.

Your hands went to his chest, your fingers smoothing over the black t-shirt he still had on. You had been smiling but as you rested your hands on his chest, you felt his heartbeat, and something about it made you begin to cry. You bunched his tshirt in your fists as more tears fell.

He knew why you were upset, he’d been thinking the same thing. It could’ve been him out there. It could be you sitting alone in a hospital worried about her husband. Seeing the hurt in your eyes and the fear was eating Shane up inside at the thought. It could’ve been him in that hospital.

He hates that it was Rick, and he wouldn’t wish that kind of grief he saw on Lori and Carl’s face on anyone. 

“Hey hey hey c’mere.” Shane gathered you in his arms and kissed the top of your head. “I’m here, we’re ok. This next few days are gonna be tough but for right now, let’s just go to bed ok? Let me hold my girl for a little bit.”

You nodded and sniffled.

It was quiet as the two of you got ready for bed. And the moment the two of you were under the covers he had you in his arms. It felt so good to be in his arms, so warm and safe. You ached at the thought of Lori not getting to curl up in her husband’s arms.

You tried to shake the dark thoughts and just relax with Shane. You knew he was hurting too.

“I’m so glad I have you.” Shane whispered, “don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you.”

You slid up in his arms a little and began to kiss his face gently. He squeezed you tight as you kissed him. He was still and enjoyed the feeling. You couldn’t think of anything else to say, and you didn’t need to. Shane’s body language was telling you that you were doing good in comforting him gently. He was right. These next few days were going to be rough, but as long as you were with him, you knew everything would be ok.


	4. Are you sure that's the decision you want to make?

You always felt giddy after his kisses. And this time was no exception. 

You were lost in thought thinking about his last kiss when you and the group heard a gunshot. You and Lori froze, both of you sensing something was wrong.

Moments ago Shane had pulled you in for a kiss before you split up to go back with the group towards the highway. Rick, Shane, and Carl were going to circle back as they continued the search for Sophia. The three of them had seen a deer, and Shane was about to shoot it when someone fired a shot at the deer, killing the deer, and hitting Shane.

In a frenzy Rick, Carl, and Otis the hunter, took Shane to the Greene farm.

Shane shouted in pain, and called out for you over and over. The blood loss and his exertion caused him to pass out. But Maggie heard him call for you.

“Who is y/n?” Maggie asked Rick.

“She’s…his wife, Shane’s wife y/n, she needs to be here.”

Xx

“y/n Walsh?”

When Maggie rode in on her horse and said those words, you knew something was wrong. Besides the fact this stranger was in a hurry, she said “Walsh” instead of your last name. Yes you are with Shane, and you’d marry him in a second, but instead of saying your last name, it was connected to him.

You stepped up to Maggie and felt the color leave your face as she said Shane had been shot. Without even thinking you climbed on the back of the horse and felt tears in your eyes with fear.

Xx

Arriving at the Greene home was a blur. The only thing you remember was seeing your Shane laying on a bed, bloody and unconscious. His shirt was off and he had a bloody bandage wrapped around his waist.

You let out a sob and immediately climbed on the bed and lied down next to him. You rested your head on his chest and cried. You said his name over and over and held onto his arm.

Hershel came in the doorway, and you lifted your head. You wiped your tears on your sleeve and stood to follow Hershel.

He calmly explained to you what happened and that Rick and Otis went to get the necessary medical equipment for the surgery. Maggie was sitting with Carl in the living room. He looked scared.

“Your husband is strong, he’ll be alright.” Hershel said with a soft smile, “it took all of us to hold him down. He was worried about you.”

You felt your cheeks flush even though you still had tears in your eyes.

You went back into the room where Shane was asleep. You laid down next to him again and sighed heavily. You didn’t know if the tears were going to stop.

You gasped when you felt him stir. You jolted up and he reached out for you. His hand went to your hair and he whispered, “you’re so beautiful.” Then he passed out again, your heart was aching with worry. And it was so full of love for him. You were glad he knew you were there, he even smiled at you. And you’re sure that you looked awful. Your face was red and blotchy, your eyes were puffy from crying, and your cheeks were stained with tears.

Xx

It was getting late and Rick still hadn’t returned. Some of the others in the group were there now. They’d all come in to check on you and Shane.

Hershel told you that he may have to go ahead and do the surgery. You didn’t know what to do. You were alone on this. It was strange to have Shane under your responsibility. You weren’t technically his wife, but right now you were. All you could think about was what Hershel had said, how it took all of them to hold Shane down.

Maybe it would be different because you were there. You gave Hershel the go ahead.

“Are you sure that’s the decision you want to make?” Hershel asked, just to make sure. But right as the words left his mouth, you all heard a car approaching.

Rick and Otis came inside bringing all the supplies. You stayed in the room and watched everything happen. It took several of them to lift Shane onto a table so Hershel could take out the bullet fragments.

Lori stood by you, she’d been there before when Rick had been shot.

Xx

Shane was in the clear, but was still asleep. And you didn’t dare leave his side. Members of the group came in to sit with you.

You stayed right next to him the whole time. You were too tired to move anyway. Your head was on his shoulder, and you pressed kisses to his skin. You’d stopped crying, but you still sniffled as you ran your fingers through his hair.

When Shane finally woke up, you were sitting on the bed next to him. You were combing your fingers through his hair, and you saw his eyes crack open.

“Hey,” he rasped.

“Hi,” you sniffled back.

He tried to sit up and winced, and you put your hand on his chest.

“Nuh uh. You’re hurt, you need to lay down.” You told him.

Hershel came in to make sure everything was ok, then he left to give you your space with him.

You pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and you felt his arm wrap around you. He tugged on you a little to come up closer.

“C’mere darlin,” he said softly and reached for your chin with his hand. He guided you to him and you kissed for a long while.

“You ok?” you asked him when you pulled away.

“I’ve been better.” he cracked a grin. “Are you ok sweetheart? You look exhausted.”

Just then Maggie knocked on the door, and stepped in.

“Mrs. Walsh?” she called to you.

You felt your face redden, but you stood to help Maggie. She’d brought you and Shane some food.

As soon as she was out the door Shane raised an eyebrow at you. Your face was bright red as you sat down on the bed with the plates of food.

“Mrs. Walsh huh?”

“She called me that,” you were still blushing but you were smiling. But as he kept looking at you, your face only got more red. You covered your face with your hands.

“Stop being so cute, girl.” Shane teased. “Mrs. Walsh,” he repeated.

“I like the sound of it,” you whispered.

“Yeah? Do you wanna be?”

You were taking a drink of water, and when he said that you froze. You lowered the glass and looked at him. This wasn’t how you pictured getting propsed to, but at the same time it was kind of perfect…considering the world you live in now.

It was dark in the room other than a couple lamps dimly lighting the room. Shane was still shirtless except for the bandage around his middle. The light was reflecting a little off of his skin and though he looked tired and worn, he still looked so handsome. It was his eyes that were the most important. They looked so soft and you could tell he was sincere, and almost nervous.

“Y/n? Do you wanna marry me?” he asked again.

Tears filled your eyes and you nodded your head saying yes. You leaned over to kiss him. You kissed him deeply. Emotion swept over you because a few hours ago, you thought you had lost him. Now you are in his arms and he wants you to be his wife.

The two of you finished eating, and exhaustion took over you both.

You got up and turned off the lamps and crawled into bed next to Shane. He laid on his back still, his side was aching. You could tell he was hurting, because he didn’t move too much. He wanted to because he’s stubborn, but he was in pain. So he remained laying on his back. You’re curled into his good side, his arm is around you and your head is on his chest. Your legs are wrapped around one of his legs, you’re holding him as tight as possible.

You fell asleep before him and right as you were drifting off, you heard him whisper.

“Goodnight Mrs. Walsh.”


End file.
